<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a dash of magic for 3 [magical] idiots by klazomaniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646913">a dash of magic for 3 [magical] idiots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac'>klazomaniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/lh, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Familiars George and Sapnap, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Angst, Witch Clay | Dream, also fuck canon, bls just fluff, i just want fluff my dude, it was pain, no beta we die like my laptop in the middle of tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is a witch with his two familiars, George and Sapnap.</p><p>Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a dash of magic for 3 [magical] idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>brain went witch dream go brrrrr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dream, I think you should give up on this one. You’ve been going at it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> and we’re bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in green just grumbled, expression scrunching up in discontent. He would absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be giving up this potion batch, thank you very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his side, he heard a grumble come from George as the cat stretched and sat down, perched up high on his shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop whining, Sapnap. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault Dream doesn’t know when to quit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tuned out the rest of the argument that started up between the cat and dog, and instead focused on the ingredients in the book. He had been here for at least an hour, and Tubbo was supposed to be at the door in about 20 minutes. If all else failed, he supposed he could give Tubbo the last invisibility potion he had in stock, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed another batch of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The page said that he needed redstone, but as soon as he added that it had turned into an acid-like concoction and ate up the paddle he used to stir it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose in agitation. The bickering in the background wasn’t helping, and only making his headache worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, he was usually so good at brewing potions! Where did it go wrong? Why did he have to fuck up so bad? Did he add too much redstone perhaps? Or maybe he left out the  fermented spider eye for too long. No, he doesn’t remember doing that. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been the-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thought process was cut off when George leaped and ran straight over his book, pushing it out from his hands. Immediately after, Sapnap followed George and sent him forward over the cauldron of acid. Thinking fast, he shoved the book forward, over the cauldron to land on the floor, and his hands caught the end of the metal basin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, his hat (the big and floppy one he remembers Techno getting him for his birthday) fell into the acid. Before it could get any further than the brim, he pulled it out and held it in front of him, watching the acid drip off of the part it chewed through. He let out a whine, turning towards his familiars who were responsible for the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hat, guys! Whyyy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drawled out the ‘why’ for emphasis and set his hat on a nearby rack. Turning back towards the two, they had paused. Sapnap had the audacity to look a little sheepish while George just sat there licking his paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my defense, he started it by not letting me sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu- You were already awake! That’s not my fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed for what felt like the twentieth time that day and moved to get his book from the other side of his cauldron. This was okay, he still had at least 10 more minutes to do the batch!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding Dong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...Of course. Of-fucking-course. God had decided in that moment to spit in his face and laugh at him for the bitter irony as they knocked. Okay, maybe he was being dramatic. He had just wanted to finish the brew. Was that so hard to ask for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the bridge of his nose, seeing the two animals go back to running around. Shouting a quick “be careful!” to them, he went to the back of his house, where all the potions were stored. Slipping on his hat (still torn, he thought bitterly) he scanned through the shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take but a minute to get back into the main room with an invisibility potion in his hand. The doorbell rang again and he shouted a quick “I’m coming!” to them and tried his best not to trip over his two familiars. Seriously, they were getting on his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without tripping (luckily), he got to the door and unlocked it. When he opened it, he saw the familiar faces of Tubbo and Technoblade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys! Didn’t expect to see you here Techno. Anyways, I have the potion right here. Thanks for paying in advance by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed off the potion to Tubbo, the younger seeming very excited while receiving it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Dream! I really appreciate it!” Tubbo said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Dream let out a chuckle at his excitement, and rufflied the younger boy’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was no problem Tubbs! You can come back anytime to get a potion. By the way, what did you even need it for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Haha, I plan on pranking Tommy with it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled once again, already imagining how mad Tommy would be depending on the prank. Looking up towards the older male, he finally noticed the questioning gaze that was leveled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why… is your hat torn up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grimaced, hand reaching up to rub the burnt part of it between his fingers. Pulling away, ash was seen on his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ha, its a… long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, why do you even wear that hat? Isn’t that the one I got you as a joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it is. It’s for the</span>
  <em>
    <span> aesthetic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno. Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t understand that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno gawked at him and Dream smirked back, choosing to ignore the chaos he could hear behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, listen, that is not true and you know it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stepped between them, cutting off their banter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, guys. Both of your fashion senses are wonderful, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was about to argue with that comment, before hearing what sounded like a vase shatter inside of the house, followed by two very loud voices shouting at each other. He groaned, running a hand down his exposed face. Those two were making him reach his absolute limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry guys, it was nice chatting with you. I’m afraid I have two familiars to round up.” He said through a forced smile and very obviously clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two waved and said their goodbyes, seeing Dream slam the door and stomp inwards. Shouting from all three voices was heard from outside the door. Tubbo and Technoblade just looked towards each other, the pink haired man just shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Badboyhalo got home, it was safe to say he was very angry at all of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>